how to be a heartbreaker
by lauraosnes
Summary: 'rule number two, just don't get attached to somebody you could lose' / maya hart doesn't do relationships. that is, until she meets a certain huckleberry from texas / lucaya
1. part 1

title- how to be a heartbreaker

pairing- lucaya

summary- 'rule number two, just don't get attached to somebody you could lose' / maya hart doesn't do relationships. that is, until she meets a certain huckleberry from texas / lucaya

inspired by: how to be a heartbreaker by marina and the diamonds

rating: t (mild swearing + suggestive adult themes)

pov- maya

* * *

If there's one thing I've learned in life, it's that no romantic relationships ever last. No one can fully commit to someone else in a relationship and someone always ends up getting hurt in the end. I've seen it my whole life. My dad left my mom when I was seven. My best friend's first boyfriend cheated on her after being together for two years. Relationships aren't worth the heartbreak that come with them. So I've sworn off all romantic relationships. No dates or anniversaries or weddings in my future.

But, that doesn't mean I can't have fun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I walked down the halls of John Quincy Adams High, my skirt a little higher then it should be and my heels a little over five inches high. All the guys turned and stared as I strut pass them. It doesn't faze me. I've slept with over half the guys that attend this school and all the other guys want to do the same. Before you start calling me a slut, let me clarify something. I don't give a flying shit what you think of me. I've heard girls whispering about how I get around and I just don't care.

I like the way I live. I don't have to deal with heartbreak that comes with dating. I just get the guy and one fun night. Most guys know this coming in and aren't fazed when I kick them out after I've had my way with them or when I don't ever call again. The ones that do care, well, it's there fault.

The way I see it, guys are wild animals. They can't be tamed, at least not for long. You may be able to tie them down for a little while, but eventually, their primal instincts take over and they're off, breaking your heart in the process. Like all animals, they need to eat and us girls are their prey. As long as they get their fix, they could care less about the girls. How do I deal with their primal instincts? I make them _my_ prey. I tease and seduce them, having them begging for a night in bed with me. This way, I have total control over the situation.

So what if some guys leave with their hearts broken? Better them than me.

"Good morning Maya," Riley said, walking up to me. Riley was my best friend and one of the only girls in school who didn't hate me/was jealous of me. She's known me since we were kids and she doesn't care about the way I treat guys, even though she doesn't live the same way.

"Morning Riles," I greeted, arriving at my locker. I open it up, not even glancing at books inside. I grabbed my makeup bag from the shelf, looking at the mirror on my locker door. My makeup looks good overall, but a little more lipstick never hurt anyone. I pulled out my favorite color, a pink coral color with the name heartbreaker. I think it suits me. Once I'm finished, I closed my locker and turned to Riley, who was staring at a boy across the hall, Farkle I think his name is.

"Try not to drool so much Riley," I said, a smirk on my face. Riley had been crushing on this kid for forever, however, she had yet to make a move, claiming they were 'just friends'.

"I'm not drooling Maya," Riley said, before whispering, "I'm not right?"

"Nah, your good," I said back, walking to our next class. "If you like him so much, you could try this thing called flirting."

"I'm not good at flirting Maya, not like you are."

"I don't flirt Riley. I seduce. There's a difference."

"Um, hi Maya," a voice said from behind us, causing the both Riley and I to turn around. Behind us stood Eddy, a boy I had met at a party the night before. We both had some drinks and I seduced him a bit, the two of us ending up in the guest bedroom. He was okay, not the best, but still pretty fun.

"Hi Eddy, can I help you?" I asked, my right hand going to my hip.

"I just wanted to tell you I had a great time last night and I'd really to do it again sometime, maybe a real date this time?" Eddy said, a small smile on his face.

"Aw, that's sweet Eddy," I said, my smile turning into a smirk, "But no thanks."

"What? I thought you had a good time?"

"Sure, it was alright. But I don't do seconds."

"What does that mean?"

"It's like seeing a movie," I said, "It's great the first time and you can really enjoy yourself. But every time you see that movie after that, it's not the same. The passion and fun that was their the first time is gone."

"I don't think I understand..."

"I'm not having sex with you again Eddy. I only do a guy once and that's it. Bye Eddy," I said, turning around and continuing my walk to my next class, Riley right behind me.

"You could have let him down a bit gentler peaches," Riley said, always thinking of the feelings of others.

"Guys don't get gentle Riley or they keep crawling back," I replied, "Now come on, I can't be late for class again or I'll get suspended."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Class, today we'll be discussing the Civil War," Mr. Matthews said, writing on the chalk board. I quickly tune him out, not needing the information he's spouting. It's history, it's been the same forever. Plus, it's extremely boring. Ugh, anything would be more interesting than this.

"Uh, excuse me sir," a voice said. I looked up from my doodling to see a very handsome guy enter the room. I've never seen him before, he must be new. He has light brown hair, that's styled in a way that's messy but not super messy. It's the good kind of messy. He has light green eyes and they sparkle. He's tall, which always a bonus and he's wearing a tight shirt, allowing me to catch a preview of his abs. Damn, he's good looking.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"I'm Lucas Friar sir, I just moved here from Texas," Lucas said back. He seemed like a goody two shoes, but there's always more to someone than a first impression. I'll have to keep my eyes on him.

"Welcome to New York then Mr. Friar, please, take a seat," Mr. Matthews said.

Once again, I zoned out the lesson. I had more important things to think about. Free period was coming up and I hadn't picked a guy to spend it with yet. Hmm, who to choose. I looked around the room, making eye contact with Jason, the captain of the lacrosse team or something like that. He would work. Smirking, I stood up and walked over to the pencil sharpener that was located near him. Once I was closer, I could see his eyes wander over my body. When I was standing beside him, I 'accidently' dropped my pencil. I bent over to pick it up, giving him the view all guys want.

"Like what you see?" I whispered, standing back up. He nodded. "Meet me in the janitors closet during free period then." He nodded again and I walked back to my desk. After twenty minutes, the bell rang and free period began. I looked back at Jason, a smirk on my face, and winked. I walked out of the room, going to the janitors closet. I made sure no one was watching and slipped in. A few seconds later, Jason walked in.

"We have forty five minutes, you better make them count," I said before flipping the light switch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That was amazing. All the other guys are right, you are the best," Jason said, slipping his shirt back over his head.

"I know, but you know the rules; one time only," I replied, slipping on my heels. I switched the light back on and gave Jason a smile. "Just so you know, you were pretty good too." Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Shit! I can't be late again!" I exclaimed, ripping the door opening and racing down the hall. Maybe I could slip in and Mrs. Kravis wouldn't notice. I can't get suspended, not again. I turned the corner and ran straight into another person, causing me to fall to the ground. "Seriously? I'm late as it is!"

"Sorry, here, let me help you up," the voice of the person who hit me said. I looked up and saw Lucas from Texas standing in front of me, holding out his head. I pushed it away, standing up on my own.

"Yeah, you should be sorry," I said, pushing his to the side before continuing my run to math. I opened the back door and tried to slip in, but no use. Mrs. Kravis saw me right away and gave me a glare.

"Ms. Hart, this is the 15th time you've been late this semester. I'm afraid I have no choice but to suspend you..."

"Actually mam, Maya was just helping me. I'm new and she was helping me find my way around. It's completely my fault," Lucas said, walking in behind me. Why is he lying for me? Guys only help girls when they want something.

"Well, I guess I'll let you off with a warning then Ms. Hart. Both of you, take your seats please."

As soon as class ends, I quickly made my way out of class. I don't want to see Lucas, especially after what he did for me. He probably wants something, that's the only reason guys ever do something nice for a girl. Well, if he wanted me, he'd have to wait till I wanted him. I have control, not him.

"Maya, wait up!" Lucas shouted, running up to me.

"What do you want huckleberry? Make it quick," I said, the nickname just slipping out without my even thinking.

"Huckleberry?"

"I'm walking away now."

"Wait, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Well, you seem like a nice girl. Maybe you'd like to go out sometimes?"

"Look, I know you're new here, so I'm gonna let you in on a little not-so-secret," I said, a smirk on my face, "I don't do dates. I don't do the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing. I don't do romantic relationships, got it?"

"What? Everyone gets into a romantic relationship once in there life."

"Well not me, so move along cowboy," I said, walking away.

"One date?"

"Not a chance."

"You know, I could just go tell Mrs. Kravis that I lied about you helping me," Lucas said, causing me to stop in my tracks and turn around.

"You wouldn't," I said, fire in my eyes.

"Go on a date with me and she'll never know," Lucas said, sounding pretty pleased with himself.

"Ugh, fine, one date and that's it," I said, "I'll meet you at Topanga's at 6 tonight. If you're not their by 6:01, I'm leaving, got it?"

"Sounds great to me. I'll see you tonight," Lucas said, smiling at me before walking away.

This huckleberry will be the death of me, I know it.

* * *

this story will probably have three parts, so stay tuned for the next one.


	2. part 2

"Can you believe this guy Riley? He's blackmailing me into going on a date with him! How desperate is that?" I said to Riley, my phone on speaker mode while I searched through my closet for an outfit for my 'date'. "And you know what else? He acted all smug about when I agreed. He thinks that he can make me fall for him. Yeah right, like that's gonna happen."

"You never know peaches. Maybe you'll have a good time," Riley said, making me snort.

"Ha, that's funny Riley," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "You seem to be forgetting that I don't do relationships."

"That could always change," Riley said, always the positive one.

"Okay, when pigs fly honey," I said, grabbing some items from my closet. "Okay, what if I wear my grey crop top and my maroon cord button mini skirt?"

"That's cute," Riley replied, "So, you know how I have a small crush on Farkle?"

"It's not just a small crush Riles, but continue," I said, grabbing a pair of ankle booties to go with the outfit.

"Well, I took your advice and tried flirting with him," Riley said, causing a smile to break out onto my face.

"So when's the first date? I want to be there to make sure he knows what's coming for him if he breaks your heart," I said, changing into the outfit I had picked out.

"We aren't going on a date, yet. But we were texting for most of the afternoon and we have a lot of similar interests. Plus, he's really sweet and funny," Riley said, her voice sounding all dreamy. She's so head over heels for this guy. It kind of disgusts me, seeing how fast people can fall for others. Of course, I'm happy for her and she can live her life the way she wants, but I just can't see how you can go all goo goo eyes for a guy.

"Well, I'm very happy for you Riley. Just don't jump into things too fast, alright. I don't want you to get your heart broken," I said, zipping up my boots.

"I won't, don't worry about me. I gotta go, time for dinner, but Maya? One last piece of advice; try to have a good time tonight, please. Enjoy yourself and let yourself be a normal teenage girl who isn't against dating. Not all boys are spawns of Satan," Riley said. I grabbed my phone from it's spot on my dresser and sighed. I know that Riley meant well but I know for a fact that I won't have a good time tonight. I'm not going to become some girl who actually dates guys, not gonna happen.

"Okay Riles, I'll try. Bye," I lied, hanging up the phone. I'm not putting any effort into actually enjoying myself tonight. That'd be a waste of energy. I grabbed my purse from my desk and headed downstairs. I checked the time and saw that I had fifteen minutes till my 'date'. Ugh, kill me.

"Have fun tonight sweetheart. I'm so happy, your finally going on a date! I'm just so proud, would it be bad if I took photos?" my mom rambled, stepping out from the kitchen to meet me in the living room, engulfing me in a hug. I might have left out the part about myself being blackmailed into going on this date, but she was just really happy when the word date came out of my mouth and I didn't want to ruin her happiness.

"Okay mom, let's not overreact. It's just a date, a date which I will be late to if I don't leave now," I said, trying to escape her grip.

"Alright, alright, go and have fun. And wear your coat, it's cold out and it's supposed to snow later," my mom said, releasing me, "Love you sweetheart."

"Got it mom, love you too," I said, grabbing my black peacoat and slipping it on before heading out. Once I stepped outside of my apartment building, I was harshly reminded of how annoying NYC winters are. I walked with more speed than usual, wanting out of this cold. After thirteen minutes of walking, I finally arrived at Topanga's, smiling at the heat that hit me once I walked through the doors. I looked around and spotted Lucas, sitting on one of the two chairs that sit in one of the corner's of the resturant. I didn't want to admit it, but that's one of my favorite spots in the whole resturant. Lucas looked up and spotted me, smiling. He stood up as I walked over to him.

"Hi Maya, you look beautiful," Lucas said, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I don't put effort into doing my hair and makeup in the morning to look ugly Friar," I said, unbuttoning my coat and sliding it off.

"Here let me take that," Lucas said, reaching over to take my coat but I just shook my head.

"I can handle my own coat cowboy, I'm not some fragile little princess, okay," I said, placing my coat on the coat rack that sat a few feet next to our table. I looked back at the table to sit down and found Lucas pulling out my chair for me. Oh boy, he's one of those types. Great. I roll my eyes before sitting down, letting Friar be a gentlemen for this once and push my seat in.

"I'm really glad you came Maya," Lucas said, sitting across from me.

"Well you didn't really give me a choice now did you Friar," I said, giving him a smirk along with my sarcastic tone. Of course, that didn't faze Huckleberry.

"Well, what's good here?" Lucas asked, looking at the menu.

"Everything's good here Friar, trust me. My best friend's mom runs the place and everything on that menu tastes like heaven," I said, meaning what I said. Topanga's was one of the best places in all of NYC in my opinion. Riley and I spent many days here after school, studying and eating our hearts out.

"Hmm, what are you getting?"

"My usual, a hot caramel macchiato and a cinnamon roll. What about you huckleberry?"

"I was thinking of getting a caramel macchiato as well but with a bear claw," Lucas said as the waiter came over. Both of us placed our orders and the waiter left, returning quickly with our orders. While we ate, Lucas tried to get some conversations going, trying to make some connections between us so that I'll come running back for a second date. Yeah, not gonna happen cowboy.

"So, what's it like here in NYC?" Lucas asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Cold, busy, but always interesting. This city keeps you on your toes," I said, eating a piece of my cinnamon roll.

"What's your favorite part about the city?"

"My favorite part, the art. There's museums and street art and it's just everywhere," I answered before asking my own question. "What was it like in Texas huckleberry? Full of rodeos and cow tipping and square dancing?" I asked, speaking in a mocking southern accent.

"Yeah, we have all that. And plenty of horses and farms and barbeque. You know, I was even in a rodeo or two," Lucas said, not fazed with my teasing of his roots. Ugh, does anything annoy this guy?

"Aw, what'd you do? Ride sheep?" I said, not being serious at all but when Friar's face got all red, I started laughing. "Oh my god, you actually rode sheep! Ha, that's hilarious!"

"Okay, okay, laugh all you want but I'll have you know that it's not as easy as it looks. Those sheep are monsters," Lucas said.

"I'm sure they are," I responded, still laughing at the thought of him riding a sheep.

This is basically what happens for the next hour, the two of us bantering back and forth with Lucas asking some questions to get to know me, my favorite color and stupid date things like that. Finally, both of us stand to leave, Lucas grabbing my coat because he's such a gentleman. We walked to the door together and he held it open for me. Ugh, gag.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Friar. See ya in school," I said, turning and walking toward my apartment before I heard Lucas running to catch up with me and slowing down once he reached me.

"It's not goodbye yet, I'm walking you home," Lucas said, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Aw, is that what your mama taught you?"

"In fact, it is. My mama taught me how to be a proper gentlemen and I intent to make her proud and be one," he said, all happy and cheerful. It really sickens me with how positive this guy is. Riley's like this but I can handle hers but huckleberry's? It makes me want to vomit.

The walk home is mostly quiet, Lucas trying to wrap his arm around me once but stopped once I told him that if his arm touched mine it wouldn't be attached to his body anymore. Halfway to my apartment it started to snow and it was really coming down. Lucas got all excited, not really getting snow where he comes from but I'm used to NYC snow storms.

"Well this is my stop," I said, stopping outside my apartment door, because of course Lucas had to walk me to my door.

"I had a nice time tonight Maya," Lucas said.

"Well, I only came so you wouldn't rat me out to the math devil so don't think this will be happening again," I said, about to say more before the door opened and my mom stepped out.

"Oh, you must be Lucas! It's so nice to meet you, Maya's never brought home a boy before and it's so nice to finally meet one of her male classmates," my mom said, shaking Lucas' hand and everything.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Hart, Maya's a really nice girl," Lucas said, being the polite gentleman he is.

"Well Mom, glad you got to meet him, but he really should be getting home now," I said, grabbing my mom's arm and walking towards the door.

"Oh, he's not leaving yet, not with the snow coming down like that. Lucas, you can wait out the snow at our apartment. It should slow down in an hour or two," my mom said, leading the both of us into our apartment.

"Thank you m'am, I hope I'm not a burden," Lucas said, his politeness really starting to urke me. No guy is this polite, none of them!

"Your not a burden, trust me. I love having Maya's friends over, even though it's usually just Riley," my mom said, "Why don't you two go and hang in Maya's room and I'll bring some hot chocolate up for the two of you."

"Okay mom," I said, grabbing Lucas' arm and dragging him up the stairs before he could sweet talk my mom some more. I don't want her to get attached to him, especially because she'll never see him again.

"So, this is my room. Don't touch anything, alright. I don't want you here but my mom's not gonna let you leave until the snow stops so I guess I'm stuck with you," I said, walking into my room with Lucas behind me. He instantly began to walk around looking at all my things. "I'm going to the bathroom to change so you just stay here and don't touch anything."

I walked down the hall to the bathroom and changed out of my outfit into sweats and a tee-shirt, not even caring that Friar was there and would we see me dressed like some slob. Normally I'd never wear this in front of a guy but I'm exhausted and my clothes are wet from the snow. I threw my hair up into a bun and walked back to my bedroom to find Lucas going through my artwork.

"Hey, what part of no touching didn't you understand?" I said, walking over and snaching my painting of the NYC skyline out of his hands.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Lucas said, looking at me in my sweats and messy hair.

"Yeah, you don't have to lie Friar, okay? I know I look gross but I'm exhausted and don't feel like actually trying to look nice for you, especially in my own home," I said, putting my painting back in it's place.

"I'm not lying, in fact I think you look better without all that makeup and fancy outfits," Lucas says, causing me to roll my eyes. Every guy on the planet says that and none of them mean it. Still, I couldn't help but feel a slight pull on my heartstrings at the thought that someone might think I look good in my natural state. Yeah right, get your head out of the clouds Hart.

"Whatever," I responded, checking to make sure that all my paintings are still okay and not damaged.

"They are really good paintings you know. You have a real gift Maya," Lucas said, walking over to my movie collection. I walked over to join him, making sure he doesn't ruin any of my dvds.

"You have Wizard of Oz?" Lucas asked, holding up my copy of the movie.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite movies," I answered, "I've always liked the idea of another world that exists over the rainbow, one where anything is possible and where an ordinary person can be something extra ordinary. Plus, the sets are really beautiful." I don't even know why I said why I liked the movie, I've never told anyone that. Ugh, what is happening to me!

"That's exactly how I feel. It's my all time favorite movie," Lucas said, setting the movie down and walking over to the windows in my room. "You have a nice view." I walked over to join him, looking out at the city street below me.

"Yeah, I like the view too. I like looking out and seeing the city and everyone in it. I see people walk by and I don't know anything about them or there lives, but in some weird way I feel like I know them. Like we're all connected in some way. We all walk on the same street and in the same city and we may have nothing in common but at the same time we have so much in common," I said, not even realizing the words that come out of my mouth. It's like Lucas isn't even there and I'm just by the window, completely at peace, just letting my heart speak it's deepest feelings. "We all have our own stories and yet in some way, they're all connected."

"It's like the stars in Texas. I look up at them and it gives me this sense of unity. People on the other side of the world and in different time zones and countries are all looking at the same stars in the sky. They can all see them and even if I never meet that other person, they're looking at the stars too. Everyone sees those stars and it just, it makes me feel like..." Lucas said, looking up at the sky and without meaning to, I look up at the stars that he speaks of.

"Like I'm not alone in the world," both of us say at the same time, our eyes leaving the stars and finding each other. We each gaze into each other's eyes, nether of us looking away. It's like our eyes were locked, as were our hearts and soul and entire body. I can't explain what I felt, but it was like this tingling in my stomach. It was like someone had given my body a pill that made it completely relaxed and giddy. I felt so calm and my bedroom felt more like home then it ever had, standing at my window looking into Lucas Friar's eyes. I felt like I really belonged in the world, more than I ever had. Oh god, is this what it feels like to like someone?

"Well, looks like the snow is finally slowing down," my mom said, entering the room. Lucas and I both look away, our connection breaking. "If you want I can drive you home."

"That's alright m'am. I texted my mom and she's on her way to get me. Thanks again for the hospitality," Lucas said, grabbing his coat.

"I'll walk you out," my mom said, walking out the door with Lucas behind him. Before leaving the room, Lucas looks back at me and I know that he felt the same way I did when our eye's were locked. Once he's gone, I fall back onto my bed, a sense of dread filling me as I realize something.

I'm falling for Lucas Friar

* * *

hope you liked the chapter. there's one part left and then this story is complete. sorry for the long wait, the real world's been keeping me really busy lately.

thanks for reading!


End file.
